


Thank You For Being You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno/Grace Files [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Children, Consensual, Custody Arrangements, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Implied Slash, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Attraction, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is hiding his feelings for Danny by doing him the ultimate favor, Is Danny happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is starts my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Being You:

*Summary: Steve is hiding his feelings for Danny by doing him the ultimate favor, Is Danny happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my two series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were making their way to the courthouse, cause Rachel & Stan wanted to meet them there, They also have Grace with them, They are so nervous, plus it doesn't help that they had been dancing around their feelings for each other, for the past 2 1/2 years, that they had been together.

 

"What is this about, Danno ?", Steve asked, & the Detective shook his head, cause he had no idea what Rachel & Stan wanted to talk to them about, He simply replied, "I have no idea, Babe", The Navy Seal was worried, cause he loves Danny with all of his heart, but he knows that his partner, & best friend don't swing that way, so he would put his feelings to the side, cause Danny & Grace are the most important thing to him.

 

When they got there, Stan, Rachel, & Grace were coming out, Danny gulped in fear of the possiblity of losing his daughter, to Las Vegas. The British Woman looked up & smiled at them, "Danny, I am so glad you & Steve could come, We have a surprise for you", she nodded to Grace, "We get to stay, Isn't that great ?", & she jumped to hug her two favorite men.

 

"The best news I heard all day", Danny said, choking back emotion, & the Five-O Commander nodded in agreement, saying, "I say, It's the best", Stan said smiling, "Some little birdie must called in some high favors, I get to work closely with Governor Denning", He turned serious, & said as he stuck a hand out to Steve, "Thanks so much for the opportunity, Commander, I won't let you down", Steve nodded, & smiled, & said this.

 

"It's Steve, Please Stan, I know you won't, You are welcome", Rachel leaned in, & kissed him on the cheek, "You are officially family now", Steve nodded, as he chokes back his own emotion. She turned to Danny, & said, "Here is the new agreement, I made it reasonable, You just need to sign off on it", He smiled, & said, "Thanks, Rache", He did, as he was told.

 

Grace said exclaiming, "Come on, Let's celebrate !", Danny kissed her cheek, & said, "You go on with Step Stan & Mom, We will be right behind you", Rachel, Stan, & Grace both nodded, & left, The Former New Jersey Native looked at his partner, & his own feelings of desires came rushing through, but he squashes it. "You are fucking amazing, Thanks for doing this, I will never forget this", He held his hand out, & Steve took it. They stared into each other's eyes & shared a kiss, & then composed themselves, squashing their feelings down further.

 

"Let's go", Danny said with a grin, & Steve said with a grin of his own, "Right behind you, Danno", They headed back to the camaro, & made their way through the traffic, cause they are so excited about the future, Rachel called them & told them to invite Kono, & Chin. Danny thought to himself, **"I am a lucky guy"** , & cleared his thoughts, cause that day was a day for celebration.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
